


Accepting My Gift

by HeadlessLennon



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beatles don’t exist/arent really famous or anything, Blood, Broken nose, Dead ringo starr, Death, Eye Gouging, Eye Trauma, Injury, M/M, Murder, Necrophilia, Ringo Starr x Male Reader, Ringo Starr x Reader - Freeform, Ringo Starr/reader - Freeform, Snuff, Strangulation, The Beatles - Freeform, decomposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlessLennon/pseuds/HeadlessLennon
Summary: You and your boyfriend, Ringo, go to a glass eye shop, but the date turns sour when Ringo isn’t appreciative of your gift.
Relationships: Ringo Starr/You, ringo starr x reader, ringo starr/reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Accepting My Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: 🥴 the tags
> 
> ALSO thank you to @1545011 for the idea to this!!!!!!

It had been an absolutely lovely day. You spent it on a date with your boyfriend of nearly a full year, going to a bookstore, a restaurant, and finally a small shop that the two of you passed by earlier in the day. While your boyfriend Ringo was hesitant about entering the shop, you were insistent on it. The shop sold glass eyes. Neither of you had a missing eye of course, but it was still an interesting spot to visit. 

When you entered, practically hundreds of eyes were staring unblinking. Ringo clearly wasn’t comfortable. He stood close to you, all fidgety, with his eyes darting around.

“Could I stay outside?” He asked.

You gave him a reassuring smile. “It’s just some shaped glass you’ll be okay.”

A few sets of the eyes were available to look at closely and hold. Jokingly you picked up a pair of brown ones and held them up to your own eyes. The glass was cold from being untouched all day.

“Ringo look,” You said, turning to him.

Ringo, already on edge, jumped when seeing you. “That’s gross! It looks like your eyes are popping out.” He emphasized with a fake gag. Despite that, he kept looking in your general direction, most likely freaked out by all the other fake eyes staring at him. 

You took the eyes down and placed them carefully on the counter you found them showcased. Thankfully, they weren’t round like real eyes and wouldn’t roll off. The glass eyes looked at you almost longingly, as they were almost given a home but you just had to put them down and away. All of the eyes were begging for a home. No, you couldn’t buy them though, neither you nor Ringo had a real use for them. It would be a pointless purchase.

“Ringo- do…” You began before slowly cutting off what you were saying, realizing he was across the room, looking at something else. As you got closer you realized he was looking at a pair of glass eyes. They were blue, just like Ringo’s, only a deeper shade. It reminded you of the ocean almost. 

When Ringo sensed you over his shoulder he began to speak. “Probably the only non creepy pair here.” He lightly laughed and started to fiddle with his rings. 

He was right. While you didn’t find the other eyes creepy, these certainly were the most warm and calming pair. Their gaze felt comforting.

One of his hands came up to his face. “I wish mine looked like that.” He mumbled, lightly brushing his fingertips along his lower lid of his left eye. “It’s a nice blue. I’m quite jealous.” He turned back to you. “Are you done looking?” 

You looked at the glass eyes Ringo liked once more. “Yes.” At least you tried to part gaze with them.

The other man sounded relieved. “Please let’s get going.”

Yet the eyes held you there. They certainly were beautiful. You wouldn’t quite mind seeing Ringo with them. “Is it okay if I stay behind for a few seconds? You can go on.”

“You can stay a little longer- I’ll wait outside.” Ringo quickly walked out the store, not even looking back at you.

The store owner had been patiently waiting behind one of the counters. “I take it you want the blue ones? Those are very nice.”

“They are aren’t they.” You said to the man across from you. 

“It costs £1,000.” 

You nod, and took out your wallet to buy them. Thankfully you had what you needed in cash. And as easy as that, you now owned the eyes Ringo wanted and will have soon. It would be a nice gift to him, an almost one year anniversary gift. He’ll love them.

“I’m all done!” You cheerfully said to your boyfriend. God, you were thrilled for Ringo to finally have the eyes he wanted. He wouldn’t be able to see them, but the sentiment will be there.

The whole drive back, you couldn’t stop thinking about how happy he’ll be with his new eyes. When the two of you got home, you finally showed him his gift. “What do you think?” You say with your hands outstretched to him.

“Oh- I-“ Ringo awkwardly laughed. “That’s very kind of you but I don’t have a need for these. See I already have both my eyes.” He pointed to his own. “I hope those weren’t too expensive.”

He didn’t know your plan. He would need them afterwards. You just didn’t know when to finally make room for the gorgeous new eyes.

“Ringo could you follow me?”

Ringo trustingly followed, not noticing the glass eyes still in your hand.

You stopped him near the corner of a room, and told him to stand in front of you. With only a little time to act, as Ringo could catch on and try to run off, you quickly pushed his head against the wall and dug your thumbs into his eyes. Instantly Ringo tried to push you off him. Instead, he only went lower until he was practically laying on the floor with you towering over him.

“What the fuck are you doing???” He cried out. The man could tell this wasn’t just some game from how hard you pushed into his face. His arm came in between you two, but you stood your ground.

You could feel warm tears coming out from his eyes as your nails dug against the flesh of his eye socket. They were only partially in of course, but the pain was excruciating for Ringo. With the tears running down his face, blood soon joined and your thumbs went deeper. His once beautiful eyes were now a bloody mess. The right one had broken due to the pressure and was almost a pulp. The left was still intact, but was nearly out of the socket. A blood vessel had popped in it, making it as red as the other mess of an eye.

The man was heavily shaking, he was losing this fight and was terrified. But, despite that he fought still. His shakey fists were trying to hit you, in a pathetic attempt to get you off him. 

“Please stop please I’ll do anything just please stop.” He begged, clear pain in his voice.

_ He’ll be happy when he realizes this was all for good reason. _ You think to yourself.

The feeling of the muscles surrounding the eye tearing wasn’t the most pleasant feeling under your fingers, but the sight of Ringo’s bloody sockets made it all worth it. With one final effort, the other eye was ripped out. You held it briefly in your hand before dropping it on the ground and stomping on it. It made a soft sound, with a slight crunch from the lense breaking. The fluid from the eye seeped out from under your shoe.

Ringo was too in shock to stop you from putting the fake eyes in. They slid in easily into the empty sockets (well only one was truly empty, one had the left over remains of an eye still).

“Do you like it?” You asked your boyfriend. Of course he would like it- who wouldn’t.

“I… i can’t see.” He mumbled, his hands touching his new eyes directly. “I can’t see.” There was blood left over on his fingers when he brought them back down to his side.

“Do you like them? They’re yours now.”

Ringo’s expression changed from pain and sadness to pure anger. He turned towards the sound of your voice. “You’re fucking insane.” His motionless eyes stared a little over your shoulder. Blood began to run out from under them due to his sockets filling with it.

The harshness of the words burned. “What do you mean?” You said, hoping that he was possibly joking. 

“You ripped my eyes out! I can’t see anything. Why- why would you do that?? You’re insane. I’m going to fucking die because of you. I’m going to bleed out because you’re a fucking psycho.” Ringo snapped.

He began to stumble around, vaguely aware of his surroundings. His hands tapped near a nearby drawer and opened it and grabbed the heaviest object he could find. Fortunately for you, it was only a dictionary. He held the thick book in between you two, as a way to separate you from him.

_ Why isn’t he happy? I gave him what he wanted. I don’t understand.  _ “I bought those just for you and you loved them, what happened? Why don’t you like my gift?” You questioned him angrily, upset that he didn’t like the gift. “You liked them in the store and now they’re yours why are you so angry with me.” You took a step towards him.

Ringo swung the book once in front of himself, missing you completely. “Get AWAY from me.” He swung again, this time brushing against your clothing.

“You’re so ungrateful! I went through all this effort just to make you happy and now you’re trying to hit me with a dictionary.” Out of nowhere you attempted to grab the book out from his hands. Ringo, already getting weaker from the blood loss, could barely hold onto the dictionary. You managed to get it away from him. 

He took a step towards you, trying to get it back to defend himself. Ringo's eyes stared forwards at you, almost into your own eyes. That was cut short by him digging his fingers in one of his eye sockets- trying to get one of the fake eyes out.

Instinctively you hit him right in his face with the book. You felt a crunch surge through the book and into your hands. Ringo fell back onto the ground, not expecting to be hit. Quickly you got on top of him, sitting on his chest to pin him down. You brought the heavy book down on his face again, ignoring Ringo’s pleads.

_ I hope I’m breaking his face _ , You thought to yourself, hitting him once more. After lifting the book up from him, you decided to look at the damage you caused.

Blood was running out of Ringo’s broken nose. Already it was becoming bruised and it was bent at a gruesome angle. It was clearly broken, anyone who would even lay eyes on it would agree. His once perfect nose now matched what you did to the rest of his face. Bruised and bloody. The look suited him.

“Please… please don’t kill me.” He weakly begged. “I’ll do anything please…”

His words had a nasally tone now, you found it a little funny sounding, but decided it wasn’t the time to comment. You slammed the book back down on his face with full force again. “Why would you try to take them out.” You snapped at the man. You hit him again.

Ringo’s body spasmed from the pain, More bright red blood gushed out of his nose and into his rapidly moving mouth, staining his teeth red. His jerking around didn’t help stop the blood either. He began to mumble. “Please, please stop- I'm your boyfriend- I’m so sorry. Just please don’t kill me.” 

But you knew he was only apologizing to make you stop, nothing more. Ringo was your boyfriend though, you might as well compromise with him. Carefully you put the book down next to his head so he could hear.

A look of relief ran down Ringo’s face. He uncomfortably blinked, still not used to his new eyes. “Oh my god thank you so much-“

His words were cut short from your hands gripping down on his neck. This would be a more peaceful send off for him, you told yourself. It’s a sweet compromise.

A choked sound came from his throat. “Y/n please stop- please don’t kill me please.” The same few words kept desperately repeating out his mouth. After a while, they all fuzed together into a blob of sound. Ringo was begging for you to stop along while trying to get your hands off him.

You nonetheless held tightly onto his throat, slowly cutting out the blood flow to his head by pushing your thumbs into his arteries.

Ringo’s hands moved around, he was desperate to live. They finally stopped at your hands, trying to pry them off his throat. “Please.” He gasped weakly. “I don’t want to die.” His grip on your wrists was getting weaker with every passing second.

You could tell he was close to going unconscious. Finally. Then it’ll be so much easier to choke him, he won’t fight back anymore. He deserves this anyways. He should’ve been more grateful for your gift, Hell- you did what he wanted.

Ringo quickly fell unconscious without you even realizing, as you were still deep in thought. The combination of the blood loss from the broken nose and eye wounds mixed with the strangulation made it happen far quicker than you would’ve expected. 

Still, you pressed down hard on his throat. The feeling of his heartbeat still continued. You could feel the arteries pulse under your hands, it was a disgusting feeling. How long would you need to hold it before he died? Too long was all you could tell yourself. It took nearly 2 minutes holding down on Ringo’s throat for his pulse to finally come to a halt. However, you didn’t lift your thumbs for 30 more seconds afterwards.

Cautiously, you took your hands off him, still tense just in case he didn’t actually die. The blood that was on his face finally started to dry with no new blood to coat it. His heart wasn't beating, it was highly likely that Ringo was dead.

The more you looked at him, the more you began to appreciate what you had done. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing that he didn’t like his new eyes. The blood, not yet dry, had run down his nose and onto his neck and shirt. The stain it gave was beautiful, starting with a deep colour in the center and going out with a saturated red. It drew the eyes up towards Ringo’s beaten face. There were yellow and purple bruises scattered all over. His nose was severely broken, curving to the side and looking far different than before.

You ran your hand along the side of his face. He’s still your boyfriend no matter what. Even in death. Ringo looked so peaceful. Blood and bruises aside he was still gorgeous, possibly even looking better than before.

“Hopefully there aren't any hard feelings,” Your words had a calmness to them that wasn’t present earlier. “You just looked so gorgeous with those eyes I couldn’t risk you taking them out.”

Ringo’s face gave no reaction at all, but you knew that if he could respond he would be forgiving you. 

“You look good I promise, really good actually. The blood suits you.” He couldn’t respond, you knew that, but it still didn’t change you wanting to speak with him.

He was so motionless, not even a twitch from his hand, or even a quick blink. You could really just do anything you wanted with him couldn’t you.

Leaning down, you placed a light kiss on his eye, not yet sure how to initiate what you wanted. The metallic taste of blood lingered on your lips. It wasn’t a bad taste at all, in fact you somewhat liked it. But that’s not what you’re here to do, you didn’t kill him with the intent of tasting his blood. Perhaps you’d just keep Ringo around for a bit for his company along with _ other _ things. Yes, that’s a good idea, you decided. But first you’d need to clean him up a bit.

After getting off Ringo, you found you had blood stained on the sleeves of your shirt. It was your fault so it didn’t bother you too much. After all, you should’ve rolled them up before breaking his nose. 

Impatiently, you undid Ringo’s pants, revealing his cock. It was soft, but nevertheless the sight of it excited you. Your hand carefully began to stroke up and down the shaft, even though your boyfriend would receive zero pleasure. You loved the feel of it under your hand, there was absolutely no movement, and there wasn’t a chance of it hardening. It was perfect. God this was much better than when Ringo was alive.

_ I should get him fully naked before doing anything,  _ you thought to yourself. You let go of the dead body’s penis, and continued with undressing him, and after that, you undressed yourself. His naked body was so perfect and undamaged. Only if you saw his face would you be able to tell he was hurt.

Cautiously, you turned Ringo over onto his stomach. His face was crammed awkwardly towards the ground, so you turned it to the side. It felt so good controlling all his movements, as if all he was meant for was you.

The dead man’s legs were spread by you, exposing him for you. You took a moment to get some lube before doing anything. Thankfully, it was just a quick trip upstairs, and you were soon back with Ringo. You quickly, but lazily, applied the lube onto your cock, extremely excited to fuck Ringo’s corpse. 

With your hand around your dick, you pushed the tip against his hole. The knowledge of what was going to happen aroused you so greatly you knew you wouldn’t be able to last very long, but that didn’t matter, Ringo sure wasn’t going to complain.

As you slowly went further in you could feel his tight ass surrounding every inch of you. The lack of response and movement from the other man just was so arousing to you and you had no idea why. You knew this was definitely going to be the best sex you’ve ever had with Ringo- and you’d barely even started.

With a good steady pace you began to thrust into Ringo. His body moved with you almost, but it was purely your own actions. The side of the man’s face was rubbing against the hardwood floor, which would no doubt leave a mark afterwards. 

Ringo was unfortunately still warm, especially on the inside. But you knew that in a few days that would be quite the opposite. You couldn’t wait to fuck his cold stiff body. Then it would be even more clear he was dead. You never really considered yourself a necrophiliac- but you were one 100% for Ringo’s corpse. He looked so peaceful and sexy, just a limp little fucktoy for your pleasure. 

Soon enough, you found yourself about to cum. Admittedly, you were upset it was so soon, so you slowed back down, trying to last just even an extra minute so you could fuck Ringo’s body longer.

Despite your best efforts you ended up quickly cumming into the corpse. Everything was so short, but god it was the best experience of your whole life. Afterwards, you rested Ringo’s corpse in the corner you killed him in. It made sense to you to keep him there, as it reminded you of how you killed him (and this wasn’t a negative memory). 

You then went on to use Ringo’s body every day for almost a week. However, when you saw your boyfriend truly start to decompose, you felt almost a little sad. The only thing in him that still looked the same were his eyes. Those beautiful glass eyes were still there. But everything else was starting to get disgusting. You loved Ringo so much and wanted to keep his body forever. But, it was beginning to leak fluid and turn a nasty color, and that’s not to mention the smell. 

A day after realizing that he had to go at some point, and after contemplating what to do, you finally had an idea of what to do. 

It was now around 2 am. You had been waiting for your neighbors to fall asleep along with all the cars driving through to stop. You had dug a decent sized hole in the backyard earlier, claiming it to be for a new garden. It wasn’t a full proof plan, and you knew that, but it was a resting place for Ringo. 

As you looked at his body one last time you really took in all of his gorgeous features. Although destroyed by decomposition, a few still shown through. His perfect lips, his perfect body. It was such a shame you had to get rid of the body.

Carefully, you pushed your fingers into one of his eye sockets. The glass eye slipped out easily. You put it into your pocket before getting the other one by doing the same. Seeing Ringo completely eyeless was a strange sight, you had gotten so used to looking into those fake deep blue eyes.

“I love you Ringo.” You whispered to the corpse. “Hopefully we can meet again someday.” 

His body went easily into the hole, with you pushing it in with your foot (not wanting to have an even stronger smell of corpses on your hands. It was dug very very shallow, so no bones were broken, no weirdly twisted joints. He looked so peaceful and limp.

Your plan was to come back to Ringo in a month to get his skull. If anyone asked where Ringo went you would say you broke up and he gave you the skull, it wasn’t a great excuse but it would do. It would be the longest time in your life, but you couldn’t part from your boyfriend completely.

And so you waited. It felt like eternity but you waited. You wanted to do the least work in removing the flesh from Ringo’s head, so this was the best option.

When the day finally came you could barely contain your excitement. You once again waited until the night. It was a shock no one had figured anything out yet, anyone who dug less than a foot in the flower garden would automatically find out what happened to Ringo. It was so shallow you decided to use your hands to dig, the soil felt wet the farther down you went, and before you knew it you hit something hard. It was the skull.

Ringo’s hair surrounded it, it had fallen off the head when the flesh liquefied. The skull was still extremely dirty tho, having been surrounded by dirt, blood, and bugs. You quickly separated it from the rest of Ringo’s body and kicked the dirt back over it.

When you got inside you put the skull under the sink to wash it. You were extremely careful though, you didn’t want to damage what little you had left. The bone that would be near the top of the nose was missing. It must’ve gone down the sink when you ran the water on.

After drying, you took out Ringo’s glass eyes. Before putting them back in where they belong, you lovingly traced around the eye sockets with your thumb,“I love you so much,” You told the skull.

For the next few years the skull laid on top of your fireplace. The glass eyes that rested in the eye sockets provided you a feeling of comfort, like as if Ringo was still in the house with you vs him being dead in the backyard.

It certainly wasn’t how you pictured your relationship with him turning out, but now that it happened, it was by far the best thing to ever happen to you. Afterall, you two were together no matter what.


End file.
